KK's Sequel
by Han Yu Ra
Summary: "Kau tidak berterima kasih?"-Kai. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memersilakanmu masuk. Tapi mendengarmu yang meminta ucapan terima kasih dariku, membuatku mengurungkan niatku. Kau terlihat tidak ikhlas mengantarku pulang,"-Kyungsoo. Kaisoo!Main. Chanbaek/Hunhan!Slight.


KK's Sequel

Kaisoo!Main

Chanbaek/Hunhan!Slight

Setelah insiden yang terjadi di toilet beberapa waktu yang lalu, Haejin benar-benar malu menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Luhan. Sedangkan ketiga _yeoja_ itu sepertinya tidak peduli dengan perubahan mantan teman mereka itu. Toh, Haejin sendiri yang mulai menyulut api, jadi bukan salah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, mau pun Luhan jika akhirnya _yeoja_ itu terbakar oleh api yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Berbicara mengenai tawaran yang diberikan Luhan dan Baekhyun kemarin, Kyungsoo akhirnya menyetujui tawaran itu. Karena itulah kini mereka bertiga terdampar di kafe yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

"Menurutmu langkah apa yang harus kita lakukan agar Kyungsoo bisa dekat dengan Kai?" Tanya Luhan di tengah kegiatannya menyeruput _bubble tea_ kesukaannya itu. Dia menatap Baekhyun sambil menunggu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh gadis yang menyandang status sebagai kekasih Chanyeol tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau _triple date_? Aku dengan Chanyeol, kau dengan Sehun, dan Kyungsoo dengan Kai. Karena hanya Kyungsoo dan Kai yang tidak memiliki pasangan, kurasa itu ide yang cukup untuk menipu otak dungu Kai."

Luhan mengangguk setuju menanggapi ide Baekhyun. Tidak buruk juga, pikirnya.

"Kalian berbicara seperti itu seolah aku tidak ada di sini. Tidak, aku tidak setuju. Kalian pasti akan meninggalkanku berdua dengan Kai dalam keadaan canggung seperti minggu lalu. Aku tidak sedungu itu untuk bisa termakan rencana gila kalian," sungut Kyungsoo merasa tidak terima dengan saran Baekhyun.

Untuk sesaat Baekhyun dan Luhan saling berpandangan, kemudian dengan serentak mereka menggeleng singkat. Lalu, kembali memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Luhan sembari menatap lekat pada Kyungsoo.

" _Mwo?_ " balas Kyungsoo, dia sedikit risih saat ditatap lekat oleh sahabatnya itu. Terbesit di pikirannya jika sahabatnya itu sebenarnya penyuka sesama, uh memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri.

"Kau sebenarnya cantik," satu lagi alasan yang menguatkan pemikiran Kyungsoo, dan hal itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo tak nyaman dengan tatapan intens Luhan.

"Hanya saja kau terlalu dingin. Coba saja kau sering tersenyum atau setidaknya tidak irit bicara, aku yakin pasti banyak yang mendekatimu termasuk Kai, tsk." Luhan mengakhiri ucapannya dengan decakan singkat disertai kerlingan mata yang mengarah pada Baekhyun seolah meminta pendapat dari gadis bermarga Byun itu.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa bernapas lega, ternyata dugaannya salah. Mungkin memang dia yang terlalu hiperbolis. Sudah jelas Luhan berhubungan dengan Sehun, mengapa dia bisa memikirkan hal kurang waras seperti itu? _Hmm... ada-ada saja_ , batinnya.

"Kau benar. Teman kita yang satu ini terlalu irit bicara. Aku yakin kalau kita tidak berteman dengannya, dia pasti lebih irit bicara daripada ini. _Aigoo,_ aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya jengah, sekarang justru Baekhyun yang terlalu hiperbolis. Dia heran kenapa dia bisa berteman dengan dua sahabat absurdnya ini. Oh, dia lupa bahwa mereka terikat perjanjian tidak tertulis di mana mereka saling berbagi keuntungan dan kerugian. _Well,_ bukankah setiap pertemanan selalu seperti itu?

"Aku bukan tipe penjilat, asal kalian tahu saja," balas Kyungsoo ketus. Hal itu lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan berdecak malas.

"Setidaknya kau perlu tahu cara menggoda _namja_ agar seumur hidup kau tidak menjadi perawan tua. Contohlah aku dan Luhan," kata Baekhyun sambil membanggakan diri.

"Bukankah kau memang sudah _cabe_ dari sananya Baek?" sahut Luhan yang dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Baekhyun. Namun agaknya gadis bermarga Lu itu tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam yang sedang dilayangkan Baekhyun padanya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang. Karena kalian sama sekali tidak membantu." Kata Kyungsoo sembari beranjak dari duduknya. Meski begitu, kedua sahabatnya masih bergeming di tempat duduk mereka.

"Kalian pulang saja dulu, aku masih ada janji dengan Chan - _ie_ ," kata Baekhyun setengah tidak enak.

"Aku juga masih ada janji dengan Hun- _ie_. Jadi, kau pulang dulu saja Kyung- _ie,_ " ujar Luhan yang membuat penderitaan Kyungsoo bertambah. Tahu begini seharusnya dia pulang saja, menyebalkan.

" _Arraseo._ Aku pulang dulu, _bye._ " Balas Kyungsoo sembari melangkahkah kakinya menuju pintu keluar kafe. Sedangkan Luhan dan Baekhyun tampak melambaikan tangan mereka. Sesaat kemudian saat Kyungsoo sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka, kedua gadis itu tampak menghembuskan napas lega.

"Hubungi Kai cepat!" perintah Luhan pada Baekhyun.

" _See_ , sudah kukatakan dia tidak akan setuju dengan ide kita. Jadi, hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk mendekatkan mereka. Lagi pula mereka itu sama-sama suka, tapi dasar orangnya saja yang pengecut," gerutu Baekhyun sembari mencoba menghubungi Kai lewat Line.

Jemput Kyungsoo di halte dekat sekolah sekarang-Byun

 _Wae?_ Kenapa aku?- KJI

Jika kau ingin dekat dengan Kyungsoo kau harus melakukannya-Byun

Aku masih di ruang _club,_ Yixing bisa mengamuk jika aku meninggalkan _club_ \- KJI

Katakan kalau kau menjemput Kyungsoo, aku yakin dia tidak akan marah. Mana mungkin dia memarahi calon pacar dari calon adik iparnya. Aku juga sudah menghubungi Suho _oppa_ kalau hari ini Kyungsoo pulang bersamamu- Byun

 _Fine_. Jika Yixing mengamuk kau yang harus bertanggung jawab-KJI

Oke-Byun

"Huft... _finally_." Baekhyun mendesah lega saat bagiannya berjalan dengan lancar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Beres. Tinggal tunggu hasilnya saja."

Akhirnya kedua gadis itu bersorak senang karena keberhasilan rencana mereka.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk memandang sepasang sepatu yang melekat di kedua kakinya. Keberadaan seseorang yang selama ini selalu dia harapkan menyapa pandangan Kyungsoo. Dilihatnya _namja_ yang namanya sudah tertaut di hati Kyungsoo itu melepas helmnya dan turun dari motornya mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih setia bergeming di tempat duduknya.

"Menunggu Suho _hyung?_ " tanya Kai begitu dia duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Kai.

" _Hyung_ memintaku untuk mengantarmu pulang. Dia ada janji dengan Yixing _noona_."

"Eoh? Benarkah?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat hingga ekspresi wajahnya begitu lucu- -setidaknya begitulah menurut Kai.

" _Aigoo,_ ada apa dengan ekspresimu? Tentu saja. Mana berani aku berbohong?" _aku tidak sepenuhnya jujur,_ lanjut Kai dalam hati. Dia mengacak poni kyungsoo saat gadis itu belum juga tersadar dari mode O.O-nya. Apalagi perlakuan Kai semakin membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan bibirnya agar tidak membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Jadi, kau ingin pulang denganku atau menunggu Suho _hyung_ yang tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan menyelesaikan janjinya dengan Yixing _noona?"_ ucapan Kai seolah menjadi mantra yang ampuh karena Kyungsoo segera tersadar.

"Eoh, apakah aku tidak merepotkan?"

"Apa pun akan kulakukan untuk Suho _hyung yeodongsaeng_ , _jja_!" kata Kai sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri motornya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya masih memikirkan tawarannya.

 _Jika aku bukan Suho_ oppa yeodongsaeng, _apa kau masih mau mengantarku?_ Tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati. Dia segera tersadar saat Kai memanggilnya, "Kyung- _ie_. Kau tidak ingin pulang?"

"Ah, _ne_."

Kyungsoo segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kai yang sudah bersiap di motornya. Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo memosisikan dirinya tepat di belakang Kai. Rasanya dia ingin menjerit karena salah satu dari sekian impiannya akhirnya terkabul.

"Kau tidak berpegangan?" tanya Kai saat merasa Kyungsoo tidak berpegangan padanya seperti yang diharapkannya.

"Eoh, n-e." Jantung Kyungsoo rasanya hampir terlepas dari tempatnya, demi apa dia sangat gugup saat ini. Akhirnya dengan bermodal mental yang kuat Kyungsoo memberanikan diri memegang tepi jaket yang digunakan Kai. Dia tidak berani memeluk _namja_ itu karena bisa saja Kai justru tidak nyaman dengan sikapnya.

"Kau yakin berpegangan seperti itu?" ulang Kai sembari menyalakan mesin motornya, namun _namja_ itu belum berniat melajukan motornya.

"Apa aku harus- -yakkk! Kau gila? Kau ingin membunuhku, eoh?"

Kyungsoo dengan refleks memeluk Kai karena _namja_ itu tiba-tiba melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Dia sedikit merutuki tindakannya yang tanpa sadar memaki Kai, meskipun dia sebenarnya tidak peduli karena di sini dia yang menjadi korbannya.

Kyungsoo hampir melepas pelukannya pada Kai saat _namja_ itu mulai mengurangi kecepatan laju motornya, namun lagi-lagi Kai kembali melajukan motornya dengan cepat hingga membuat dahi Kyungsoo terantuk punggung Kai. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo mengumpati _namja_ itu meskipun teriakannya yang beradu dengan angin sama sekali tak direspon.

Sementara itu, Kai justru tengah tersenyum. Dia mendengar segala makian dan umpatan yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan padanya, namun dia tidak berniat menjawabnya karena dia ingin mendengar suara Kyungsoo lebih lama. Kai tahu, jika dia menjawab makian dan umpatan Kyungsoo, gadis itu akan diam seribu bahasa karena menyadari tingkah absurdnya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat menikmati perjalanan dengan pelukan, makian, dan teriakan Kyungsoo, Kai berhasil mengantarkan gadis itu dengan selamat sampai di depan rumahnya. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa pun saat gadis itu turun dari motornya, mungkin dia kesal dengan Kai.

"Kau tidak berterima kasih?" tanya Kai begitu dia melihat Kyungsoo berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Namun agaknya pertanyaan Kai membuatnya membalikkan badannya menghadap _namja_ itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memersilakanmu masuk. Tapi mendengarmu yang meminta ucapan terima kasih dariku, membuatku mengurungkan niatku. Kau terlihat tidak ikhlas mengantarku pulang," ketus Kyungsoo. Dia kembali membalikkan badannya, namun lagi-lagi Kai menahan pergelangan tangannya hingga gadis itu kembali menghadap Kai. Tiba-tiba tanpa pernah Kyungsoo duga, Kai mengecup singkat pipinya, membuat Kyungsoo mematung di tempatnya.

"Kenapa sulit sekali mengucapkan terima kasih, eoh? _Jja,_ masuklah. Aku akan menjemputmu besok." Kai mengacak rambut Kyungsoo gemas. Dia terkekeh geli melihat Kyungsoo yang belum juga sadar dari keterkejutannya. Karena tidak ingin mengganggu kegiatan mematung Kyungsoo, Kai kembali menyalakan mesin motornya dan segera meninggalkan kediaman Keluarga Do.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Kyungsoo akhirnya tersadar saat Kai sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Perlahan dia menyentuh pipi kanannya yang baru saja menjadi korban kecupan Kai. Rasanya dia masih tidak percaya bahwa Kai baru saja mengecup pipinya. Ugh, rasanya Kyungsoo ingin bersorak kegirangan jika saja dia tidak ingat kalau dia masih berada di depan gerbang rumahnya. Akan sangat memalukan jika ada orang yang tahu bahwa anak bungsu Keluarga Do tengah berteriak kegirangan seperti orang gila.

" _Omo_ , sepertinya aku akan gila jika terus memikirkannya." Ujar Kyungsoo sembari melangkah memasuki rumahnya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir gadis itu. _Well,_ bukankah jatuh cinta sangat indah?

Dua pasang kekasih itu sedang makan di kafetaria saat Kai menghampiri mereka. Tentu saja yang sedang dihampiri Kai adalah keempat sahabatnya, Chanyeol, Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Luhan, memang siapa lagi?

"Di mana Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai masih tetap memertahankan posisi berdiri- - di sebelah Chanyeol- -nya.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu Kyungsoo saja," jawab Luhan.

"Buku adalah makanannya," Baekhyun menyahut ucapan Luhan.

"Dan perpustakaan adalah kafetarianya," lanjut Luhan kembali.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun dan Luhan, Kai segera meninggalkan dua sejoli yang sepertinya sedang asyik bermesraan itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Yak! _Neo eodiga?_ " teriak Sehun pada Kai yang sudah menghilang.

"Ke mana lagi kalau bukan menyusul Kyungsoo." Kata Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Sehun.

"Mereka bahkan berangkat bersama hari ini," kata Baekhyun menimpali ucapan kekasihnya.

Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sedang menyeruput minuman mereka hampir saja tersedak saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kai? Kim Jong In? Berangkat bersama _yeoja?_ " kata Chanyeol dan Sehun bersamaan. Mata mereka membulat seolah tidak memercayai ucapan Baekhyun. Namun, melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun yang mengangguk mantap membuat mereka mau tak mau memercayai ucapan Baekhyun.

"Yaps, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau mereka berangkat bersama," sahut Luhan menegaskan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya tidak lama lagi kita akan makan gratis," dan ucapan Chanyeol menjadi pembicaraan terakhir mereka tentang Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kai menyusuri seluruh sudut perpustakaan demi menemukan Kyungsoo. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat kebingungan mencar keberadaan gadis pujaan hatinya itu, Kai menemukan Kyungsoo yang berada di sesi buku referensi yang mana memang jarang bahkan tidak pernah dikunjungi siswa, dasar Kyungsoo-nya saja yang terlalu rajin.

Kyungsoo sedang menelusuri buku-buku yang berada di rak saat Kai berada di sisi lain rak yang sedang ditelusuri Kyungsoo. Agaknya gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa Kai tengah berdiri di hadapannya hanya saja rak dan buku-buku _sialan_ itu menjadi penghalang Kai untuk leluasa menikmati keindahan yang telah diciptakan Tuhan. Bahkan saat Kyungsoo menarik salah satu buku dari raknya, dia masih belum sadar bahwa Kai sedang mengikutinya.

Sampai pada saat Kyungsoo berjalan ke ujung di mana tidak ada lagi rak yang menghalangi Kai untuk memandanginya, gadis itu masih sibuk membaca buku tanpa sadar bahwa sekarang dia benar-benar berhadapan dengan Kai. Karena Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung sadar dengan keberadaannya, akhirnya Kai merebut paksa buku itu hingga membuat Kyungsoo hampir jatuh karena terkejut.

Beruntung Kai segera menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo sehingga tubuh gadis itu aman di pelukan Kai dan tidak menghantam lantai. Kyungsoo hendak melayangkan protesnya pada Kai sebelum sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah melumat bibirnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri sampai tidak sadar dengan posisinya yang sudah menyandar pada tembok, karena jujur saja dia juga terbuai oleh ciuman Kai.

"K-Kai..." kata Kyungsoo terbata saat Kai melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dia masih mencoba mengatur napasnya saat Kai dengan tiba-tiba mengucapkan hal yang membuatnya melayang seketika, " _Saranghae,_ "

Kyungsoo tidak sempat membalas ucapan Kai karena _namja_ itu kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Kai tidak perlu mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, karena dia tahu gadis itu menyukainya sebesar dia menyukai gadis itu. Dan hal itu terbukti dengan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

 _FIN!_

 _Special_ Kaisoo _chap_ untuk Kaisoo Shipper. Aku tahu ini _failed romance._ Jujur, _romance_ bukan genre yang mudah menurutku. Butuh berjam-jam duduk di depan laptop untuk menyelesaikan ini. _Finally_ , aku merasa berdosa karena menulis ff ini saat bulan Ramadhan. _Ya Allah,_ ampuni hambamu ini hiks...

Terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff abal ini. Kritik dan saran silakan _review_. Jika suka _fav_ juga boleh.

Oh ya sequel ini sudah lebih dulu aku up di wattpad. Kalau mau tahu ceritaku yang lain bisa mampir di akun wp-ku Han-YuRa.


End file.
